


A Love That's Everlasting <3

by Weeb_Cadence



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them so much, KYOUHABA supremacy, Kyouhaba deserves more love, Light Angst, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Seijoh is my favortie team and I love them all they're my babies so don't mind me giving them love, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Cadence/pseuds/Weeb_Cadence
Summary: Yahaba and Kyoutani both have their doubts and off days, but not to worry they're always there to put one another back together.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Yahaba's Bad Day <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two chapter fic and the second chapter will be updated on Friday (Also the day Haikyu! To the Top part 2 comes out). I love Seijoh and Kyouhaba so muchhhhh. it's not fair how underrated they are T_T

When Yahaba waltzed into practice with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, Kyoutani immediately knew something was up.

Yahaba walked in and bowed in apology to the coaches before making his way through the sweaty teenage boy-filled gym towards the doors of the club room. Yahaba walked in through the club room doors and abandoned his dark blue school bag at the door. He quickly got changed out of his uniform and into his practice clothes, putting on deodorant, his knee and elbow pads, and giving a frustrated sigh before leaving out the door he came in through and beginning to stretch so he wouldn’t get injured from practice.

  
  


Kyoutani watched as Yahaba sat down to begin his stretches and couldn't get it out of his head that something was wrong with the usually snarky and annoying captain. He’d never been so much as a minute late to practice, practice games, or school since he began as captain of the volleyball team earlier that year. He also hadn’t exchanged any words with anyone, his usual playful banter nowhere to be heard. He wore an odd face like he was stuck lost in his thoughts, which made Kyoutani think he was overthinking things again.

  
  


Kyoutani was so lost thinking of his cream color-haired boyfriend and what could be upsetting him that he wasn’t even paying attention to the yells telling him to watch out and before he knew it he was hit dead in the face by a serve that he was supposed to be receiving.

  
  


He thought it was nothing up until he woke up on the gym floor with everyone crowded around him.

  
  


He felt blood trickling down his face and quickly sat up and brought a hand to his nose. He felt immediately dizzy and laid back down. 

“ARE YOU OK KYOUTANI-SAN?!?!” The first year member with the insanely strong serve who happened to be the person who was serving the ball Kyoutani was supposed to be receiving asked him frantically. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He grumbled. He tried sitting up another time only to wince at the shooting pain and quickly laying back down once again. He blushed slightly at cowering in front of everyone.

  
  


“You ok Ken?” He heard a familiar voice ask him. He thought of a plan at that moment and grabbed his head dramatically.

“I don’t know, can you take me to get checked out?” Kyoutani asked, swallowing down the embarrassment reminding himself that this was all to ensure his boyfriends well-being. Kunimi looked over at him raising an eyebrow before his face morphing into a ,if Kyoutani didn’t know better he would call it, small understanding smile but again he knew better than to think that of Kunimi. 

“Sure thing Ken.” Yahaba responded despite the confused look on his face at his boyfriend asking for help in front of everyone before turning to the coaches for permission. He received a small nod from Irihata-san before grabbing Kyoutanis arm and pulling him up, letting him put his arm over his shoulder for support.

  
  


Yahaba exited the gym after reassuring the first year that he shouldn’t worry and that Kyoutani would be fine. Yahaba led him down the hallway towards the nurses office. It was silent for a while and Kyoutani was trying to think of a way to ask his boyfriend what was going on when Yahaba interrupted his thoughts by speaking. 

“The nurse has probably already left so i’ll have to do it myself.” Yahaba told him receiving a small squeeze on the shoulder of acknowledgement from Kyoutani, which Yahaba knew when that coming from him was as good as a verbal response. 

  
  


After another 2 minutes of navigating their way through the hallway of their school the duo arrived at the nurses office. Yahaba walked over to the bed in the corner of the room and deposited Kyoutani. 

“Sit tight for a minute, I have to get some stuff.” Yahaba told his lover before starting to take the first aid kit down off the wall.

  
  


“So what’s up with you today?” Kyoutani asked out of nowhere, making Yahaba stiffen. 

“It’s nothing important….” Yahaba told him knowing he couldn’t lie to his boyfriend and say nothing was wrong. He still had his back turned to him but Kyoutani could tell by the tension in his boyfriend's shoulders that he had a sad look on his face. 

“If it didn’t matter it wouldn’t make you so upset.” Kyoutani responded standing and walking over to where his boyfriend lingered. He grabbed Yahabas hand and led him to the bed for them both to sit down. 

“So you want to try answering that question again.” He asked, looking at his boyfriend in his eyes.

  
  


“It’s stupid, I overheard some people from another school on my way here today talking about how Aoba Josai was going to be bad now that the third years are gone and about how they had nothing to worry about for prelims this year because I’m not as good a player or a captain as Oikawa-san.” Yahaba told him, shrinking in on himself slightly but Kyoutani noticed it anyways no matter how subtle and placed a soothing hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

  
  


Kyoutani tried to hide his building annoyance at the people who had no right to talk about his team and especially his boyfriend for Yahabas sake. 

“They’re clueless assholes who have no idea how amazing you are or how far this team is going to go. I kinda feel bad for the suckers who think we’ll go down easily if at all with us as captain and ace.” Kyoutani told him a smug smile on his face. Yahaba snorted and nodded. Yahaba stood up and went to grab the forgotten first aid kit.

  
  
  


“I don’t actually need that, I just need to clean this blood off my face.” Kyoutani informed his lover.

“What? Then why are we here instead of at practice?!” Yahaba asked him angrily. 

“ How else would I be able to make sure you were ok and assure you that everything would be fine.” Kyoutani crossed his arms and asked. 

“Ok, fair enough.” Yahaba rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink, wetting the face cloth and walking back over the Kyoutani beginning to wipe his bloodstained face. 

  
  


After fully cleaning it he folded it up and let the nurse a note that she might need to wash it. They walked back to practice and when they arrived Yahaba went to help the first year setter with his setter dump and Kyoutani was assuring the worried first year that he was indeed alright just like Yahaba mentioned and that he shouldn’t feel bad because it was his own fault. They all trained hard working on all of their individual strengths and weaknesses just like Oikawa would have told them all to do because it would make them a better team collectively and soon practice was over and Yahaba was telling everyone to pack up.

  
  


Both Kyoutani and Yahaba stayed back, waiting for the other members to leave after Yahaba told Watari that he would lock up tonight. They both got redressed and walked home hand and hand reassuring each other wordlessly in their own right.


	2. Kyoutani's Doubts <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani, despite common belief, was a sappy bastard and often was found worrying about his relationship for no reason. When Kyoutani got like this and started questioning their relationship, it was Yahaba's job to set him straight and remind him of how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but I'm finally back and I'm bringing to you the conclusion for this story! Hope you enjoy and yes I am back for good now.

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon and Kyoutani was studying at Yahabas house, the sunlight was shining through the blinds of Yahaba’s room and making little streaks of light across Kyoutanis face. Yahaba thought the moment was perfect. That is until Kyoutani spoke.

“We should break up.” Is what Kyoutani said. Yahabas head shot up and he looked back at his boyfriend. Kyoutani looked distraught, his forehead was wrinkled, his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting his lip.

“W-What?” Yahaba asked, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall and stinging his eyes.

“I think we should break up…” Kyoutani told him again.

“Why? I thought we were doing good.” Yahaba questioned, the tears now falling no longer able to keep them back. 

Kyoutani glanced at his boyfriend and looked worried when he noticed his boyfriend's tear stained face.

“No, No don’t cry!” Kyoutani yelled, crawling over and wiping the tears off his boyfriend's face.

“Why?” Yahaba asked again.

“I…” Kyoutani started looking away. 

Now Yahaba was mad, he loved this man and he thought he loved him too, no he  **knew** he loved him too. So why was he trying to end things now when things were going so good? Why wouldn’t he give him an answer?

  
  


“No! Tell me why, don’t stall.” Yahaba snapped, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist with one hand and forcing Kyoutani to face him with the other.

“That girl was right, you deserve so much better…” Kyoutani told him, now crying also.

_ “That girl? That’s what this is about?” _ Yahaba thought to himself. About a week ago, a girl had approached Yahaba intending to confess to the boy.

**(Beginning of flashback )**

_ “Yahaba-Kun!!!!” The black-haired girl called running towards Yahaba after practice. _

_ “Yes Natsuki?” Yahaba questioned her. The rest of the team in the gym, including Kyoutani, turned to face the two interacting.  _

_ Everyone knew that the girl had a crush on the new captain and Yahaba had tried time and time again to get her to back off. She knew that the captain and ace were in a relationship and that they have been together since their 2nd year, hell everyone in the school knew, and most people knew to respect their boundaries. However, this did not stop a handful of people from flirting or asking out the Brown-haired setter.  _

_ Natsuki was a part of that handful. _

_ “Can you come with me for a second?” She asked, smiling at him. “Sorry, Natsuki, but we’re in practice. If you have something to say to me you can just tell me here!” Yahaba told her, trying to stay as polite as possible. “Ok” She said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pink envelope with a red heart sticker sealing it and handing it to Yahaba. “Please go out with me!” She said, smiling arrogantly as if she thought she had already won.  _

_ “Um..No.” Yahaba started, much to Natsuki’s dismay.”You know very well that me and Kyoutani are dating.” He finished, scowling at her. “Yes but I’m much more loveable! You deserve someone better than an angry guy who can’t compliment or love anyone to save his life.” She said and everyone shivered at Yahaba’s very present anger. _

_ “I don’t know who you think you are talking about my boyfriend or my relationship like that. We are perfectly happy and I love Kyoutani with all my heart and I know that he loves me. He doesn’t need to tell me every 5 minutes for me to understand. We don’t need words. That’s just how we are.” Yahaba began. “I’ve been trying and trying to get you to back off but I guess I need to say it plainly to drive the point home. I. Don’t. Like. You.” He finished, punctuating every word in the last part.  _

_ With that she ran out of the gym, tail between her legs. _

_ Yahaba turned back to his team, sighing. He made a beeline for Kyoutani, kissed him on the cheek and turned his attention back to the team ,shakily, giving them their directions for the last half an hour of practice. He thought that had been the end of it but it very apparently was  _ **_not_ ** _. _

  
  


**(End of flashback)**

Yahaba felt his anger dissipate before pulling his boyfriend into a dangerously tight hug. He sighed shakily and kissed his boyfriend on his head, feeling the tension leak out of the smaller boys shoulders. 

“So  _ that’s  _ what’s been bothering you.” Yahaba said in a low voice. He gently rubbed circles into Kyoutani’s back and Kyoutani hugged him even tighter. “I-I just….don’t deserve you.” Kyoutani murmured.

“No baby you’re wrong. You’re perfect and she has no idea what she’s talking about. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me and I never intend to let you go. You’re so understanding and you seem mean but you’re really not. You’re my caring boyfriend who loves dogs, gives the best hugs, is always there for me, and somehow always knows what to say and I’ll be damned if anyone makes him feel like any less. I love you so much and nothing in this world will change that” Yahaba told him, finishing everything off with another kiss to his head.

Yahaba started to get worried when Kyoutani was silent for a while. He worried that he hadn’t said enough or that he had too much. Or that maybe nothing that he said mattered and that Kyoutani had already made up his mind.

All his worries faded away when Kyoutani’s shoulders started to shake and the room was filled with broken sobs.

“I-I love you too you idiot!” Kyoutani cried, clinging to Yahaba like he was a lifeline. 

Yahaba and him stayed like that holding each other for what seemed like forever. When they finally pulled apart they felt refreshed like the weight of the universe was lifted off their shoulders. Everything felt normal again and Yahaba thought that maybe just maybe he’d done right by his adorable, grumpy boyfriend this time around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this small series it means a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is a two chapter fic and chapter 2 will be posted on Friday. Thank you for reading this so far!


End file.
